superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: The Fast and the Wormious Credits (2003)
"The Fast and the Wormious" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Written by Tom Sheppard Directed by Tom Mazzocco Producer Ed Scharlach Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Series Directors Russell Calabrese Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Tom Mazzocco Swinton Scott Joe Sichta Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "Punk Rock Y Subversion" Written by Claudio Garcia Oscar Silva Performed by Los Miserables Courtesy of Warner Music Chile By Arragement with Warner Stratic Marketing Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne/Wormian #1 Carlos Alazraqui As Roberto Torres/Jaime Herrera/Motor Cross Guy #1 James Arnold Taylor As Burr Batson/Motor Cross Guy #2 Eddie Deezan As Gibby Norton Laraine Newman As Wor-El Tasia Valenza As Lupe Chesares/Wormian #2 Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Sandra Frame Chris Harmon Brian Hogan Animation Timing Directors Phil Cummings Brian Hogan Maureen Mlynarczyk Brian Sheesley Character Design Scott Awley Dexter Smith Prop Design Mark Bachand Steve Smith BG Paint Supervisor Tristin Cole BG Paint Shahen Jordan BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers Kyle Jolly Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Elaine Shulli Shea Scullin Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Illya Cano Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Supervising Sound Effects Editor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Heechul Kang Animation Directors Sunghyuk Choi Dongho Kim Hyoungkyu Park Clean-up Eunha Kim Jisoo Jung Key Animation Taewhan Kim Byungchul Jeon Daesung Lee Insoo Lee Sungsoo Lee Hyunsuk Seo Layout Daewon Kim Insoo Kim Juchan Kim Munsoo Kim Dongkyu Lee Sangwon Park Background Jinsook Cho Yunhee Kim Eunhee Noh Nayoung Shin Inbetween Jinha Kim Minjung Kim Kyungah Jung Hyunshi Lee Yunsuk Mok Changsook Oh Kyungmi Seo Gija Song Final Checker Hosoon Shin Compositing Yuri Choi Kyunwon Lee Jinchul Lee Hyoungjun Park Gisoo Shin Color Giyun Kim Soohyang Kim Sunhee Kim Miyung Ji Soeun Jungm Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Tommy Wojciechowski Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Kids WB! Category:Scooby-Doo Category:HBO Max